bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sombra Vidente
Sombra Vidente (影先見者kage senkensha ; Eng Lit Translation, "Shadow Seer.") is the Tactician Specialist of the Dokueki, underneath direct command of Zaii Futō and Shinshin Fūten, who swear allegience to Take Xanxus. Appearance: Sombra Vidente protrays a effeminite, fit and musculature excercised man, with muscles lined and featured throughout his torso, arms and legs, showing a man who keeps up his strength and has discipline. He has piercing violet eyes which compliment his slightly stark raven-violet hair which splays across his bangs and shoulders, all the way down his back in a striking fashion. He has no visible scars to speak of, leaving his fair skin complexion relatively untouched and unspoiled, his stature having a tall, yet slightly angled visage as shown with a man with a shamed past. Sombra's appearance as seen in the Dokueki is that of a flamboyant, borderline-monastic attire with combat enamorings, mostly decorated in crosses like the one hanging from his neck and his ears. He has a loose collar of some sort around his neck with a obsidian design with a sleeveless tight gray shirt which hides his abdomen hole and the remnants of a mask lying on his torso. His right hand has a large buster-brace black gauntlet over a black glove that resembles his left hand's. His waist has a velvet-purple skirt decorated in a monastic style over a white thicker skirt over his beige pants and metalic black boots. He has a pair of teeth hanging from his right gauntlet, and wears his sword horizontal to his waist by a chain-like harness and strap, with the hilt residing to his right and the blade to his left, inclinging his right handed state. Personality: Sombra is an Arrancar who has an unusually kind heart that he usually keeps hidden beneath a stoic, dispassionate shield before all those around him. This was recognized by Take as he took steps to ensure he had a dominant lieutenant of his enforcers without hesitation or mercy. After he was demoted, Sombra felt as if he began losing his edge, and that he was not a perfect Hollow nor a perfect Spirit like a Soul Reaper. Sombra has a calculative, almost uncanny perception of his combatants, as if he can gauge what their emotions and surface thoughts are just by staring into their eyes. Sombra feels no hesitancy to fight, but has less inclination to kill his enemies, feeling it would be a waste to spoil a potentially useful life within the world, both spiritual and living. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Sombra boasts high quantities of Spiritual Energy, bolstering his Spiritual Power to a level where he could hold his own against powerful individuals with maximum effectiveness. Holding special hold over his spirit energy with expert manipulation, Sombra has developed a variety of swordsmanship techniques from which he learned from his collegue and mentor, Lobo de Norte, for which he combines swordsmanship, speed, strength, and surpluses of manipulated spirit energy. Zanjutsu Master: Having walked nearly the same path as Lobo de Norte at one point in his life, Sombra has developed a mastery in swordsmanship to the point where he feared his own power, always holding back and treasuring life as he saw it. Sombra believes if there is a point where Sombra forgets how precious life is, his swordsmanship would utterly destroy his opponent without remorse or thought, as he has contended with high caliber opponents while always holding back a killing intent. Hakuda Practitioner: While he isn't known for his hand-to-hand mastery, Sombra has been seen taking advantage of his natural inborn strength and hardened iron skin, by blocking blunt and sharp objects with just his fingers or hands, then taking advantage of the opening left in his enemy's attack by either slashing or lashing out at them. Sonido: Having high enough skill to keep up with highly skilled Shunpo specialists, Sombra is capable of fighting evenly on high accelerated battles throughout space, as he can react with keen precision and timing to the most instaneous maneuvers and counters of his enemy. Hierro: Sombra boasts high condensed skin caused by the finite manipulation of his spiritual pressure hardening his body's surface for a additional bonus protection. Cero: Sombra, like all Hollows, is capable of using a Cero. His iconic cero is that of a black outlined violet cero, having a wide range and powerful explosive radius capable of destroying a skyscraper and creating a pillar of fire in its wake. Bala: A Arrancar-only technique, Sombra is capable of discharging many sword-thrust employments of thin blade shaped versions of the technique, aiming to thrust and penetrate his enemy to death with high cutting/explosive power. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Sombras Espectro: Release Call: Ennegrecer Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):